America is a Good Boy
by MochiUs
Summary: America wants a simple Christmas present. He is in for a surprise. First Fanfic!


America is a Good Boy

"If you are a good boy, Santa will give you whatever you want. If you are a naughty boy, Santa will leave you a chunk of coal." England said matter-of-factly.

America's eyes sparkled in anticipation with this newfound knowledge of Santa and his heroic gift giving. He promised earnestly, "I'll be a good boy for sure!"

For the past years, America willed himself to do one good deed a day, but he never got a package ever since that special year with England because England was rarely present near the holidays. Despite that, America continued to believe in Jolly old Saint Nick because not once had he gotten a chunk of coal, so he justified that he was on the borderline to goodness. If he pushed himself harder, he told himself, Santa will hand America a beautifully wrapped gift someday; he just knew it!

**XXX**

The nineteen year old chugged his hot chocolate toppled with miniature marshmallows. He concentrated his focus onto the television, not noticing the few drops of chocolate liquid on his Levi jeans.

Unfortunately, up to this day, America has yet to receive one measly present except for that one time in that remote island where Finland delivered presents to the Allies and the Axis. Even though he was thankful for that thoughtful gift, Italy was the main reason that they all got together. Also America barely communicated with Finland, so it was practically like getting a present from a stranger.

Sure America discriminated minorities, rebelled against England, nearly wiped out the Native American population, brutally tortured detainees, and caused a widespread influenza because of his Great Depression, but America began to promote social equality, rebelled against England with pure intentions, saved the Allies twice, forgave Germany after both World Wars, and tried to spread democracy around the world. However, it didn't matter to Santa apparently. America is still empty-handed without a gift and is currently drowning his disappointment by watching cheesy Christmas movies. If he wasn't doing that, he would usually go to a shelter or an orphanage with a sack of toys to share to the children since he definitely sympathized with them. How could he not understand the feeling of a parent who doesn't return to you during Christmas?

Still, every now and then, he would voice his complaints like a little child. His trusty friend, Lithuania, would sit down and listen to the lonely American whining about his woes. Lithuania would have loved to send poor America a gift, but he was too preoccupied with Russia and the Baltic Trio during Christmas. Feeling helpless, Lithuania would often confide his concerns for America with Estonia and Latvia back at Russia's home. Pitying America, Latvia would report this piece of news to Sealand, his other friend, which in turn would obnoxiously joke about this to his caregivers, Sweden and Finland.

"Gosh, he's like a baby. If that was all I can do to be a superpower, to be a recognized country would be a cinch." claimed Sealand.

Recalling America's heartbreaking response about Christmas last year, Finland wanted to do something to cheer him up. He discreetly waltzed away to his "Santa" room and began scanning around for a corpulent book. Disheartened after searching for the blasted book for an hour, a hand suddenly grasped his frail shoulder.

Finland squeaked, "EEP!"

What Sweden was clutching with his free hand was the book Finland was exactly looking for! He gratefully thanked Sweden for having such a keen eye. The stiff man briskly nodded and walked off. Finland proudly gazed at the book titled Santa's list. Finland returned his attention to the book lying on his hands and gazed proudly at the book titled _Santa's List._ Flipping and skimming through the book, Finland carefully perused the book, searching for America's name under the Nation's section. He finally halted, but he sorrowfully stared at the harsh words the list was spitting forth. _Naughty_. Finland began to contemplate the young nation's innocent efforts to receive a certain present from a certain someone; then he recalled his generous offer to invite all the other nations to his Halloween party. If he can repay America, now is the time. Finland slid his hand over the word, _Naughty_, and it magically disappeared and it transformed into the word NICE.

**XXX**

The house was silent, and America was awfully exhausted from his trip to the orphanage a while ago. He reached for the black remote control and slumped back into his comfty, leather couch. Before he could press the on button on the remote, he heard a faint jingle outside. He slowly raised his aching limbs and snatched a poofy sweater and turned his doorknob to look at what on Earth was going on outside. America gasped.

A Christmas tree stood out above the pure, white snow, and it looked more magnificent while snowflakes were beginning to fall and gather around the tree. It was donned with various ornaments, ranging from rainbow disco-like ones to the classic plastic ones, wrapped around by silver streamers, and dressed with candy canes and bows. Every single decoration was perfectly placed on the evergreen. America tried to stifle a snort after seeing the Britannia angel on top.

It wasn't the fact that a Christmas tree mysteriously appeared out of nowhere amused America; it was the six foot striped box next to the tree caught his attention. He curiously peered at the humungous box and was stunned when it began to rattle instantly. Taken aback, America prepared himself for the worst. He attacked the box head on and began ripping the colorful wrapping paper. It was a shame really to ruin it since it was red, white, and blue.

All four sides of the box fell flat to the ground, and America stood there gawking at the bushy-eyed man in front of him. His arms were crossed, but he wore a clean forest green dress suit, which accented his mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"W-what are you doing here, England?"

England cocked one hairy eyebrow.

He answered, "Isn't this obvious? This is part of your Christmas present."

Before America could ramble more questions, England began singing.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas…"

A French voice identified itself behind the bushes, "We wish you a Merry Christmas…"

The two sang, "We wish you a Merry Christmas…"

An explosion of voices followed, "… AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The group revealed themselves from the bushes or from the far-off distance, but they began to circle around America while holding hands, swaying to the beat of the song.

"_Good tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin_

_Good tidings for Christmas_

_And a happy new year!"_

After a couple of verses, they sang the final chorus.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas…"

They all paused simultaneously. A tear ran down America's face as he smiled with the upmost joy.

He whispered slowly, "And a happy new year."

Everyone exploded with cheer-even Japan burst out laughing. America's heart swelled with happiness while everyone was blessing each other a "Merry Christmas".

Then Prussia announced to the bustling crowd, "Alright everyone! Potluck with the Awesome Me in America's house!"

Spain hooted and everyone filled into the spacious house with the newly transported, steamy hot cuisine.

Only America and England remained outside.

**XXX**

Finland couldn't join in with their Christmas caroling since many children deserve their presents, but Finland grinned warmly at America's now fulfilled request.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_ Please let me enjoy Christmas together with__ everyone__, especially England, in peace. :)_

_-America_

**XXX**

England rummaged his pockets while America fidgeted.

In order to break the ice, America asked, "What are you looking for?"

England widened his eyes and smirked as he grasped the object inside his pocket. Casting his eyes straight at America's clear, sky-blue eyes intensely, he did something unexpected. He kneeled one leg down and winced at the frostbitten snow nipping at his knee. Clutched in his hand was a velvet box. America's heart was thumping at the turn of events, but he couldn't ignore the warmth washing over him now. England spoke.

"You American git," he started," I've loved you ever since our 'Special Relationship'. Will you marry me?"

America blushed furiously. England had tilted his head away, but he can definitely recognize the pink, flushed cheeks tainting his cheeks.

After all these years, England returned to America with a surprising present. To tell you the truth, there was a puny gaping hole in America's heart, persuading him that he was a naughty boy all along. However, England's tender gesture convinced him he wasn't immediately. Unable to say anything romantic like England, he uttered, "I do."

He laughed a hearty laugh and plastered on his face was a smile so bright, it lit up the state of New York.

**XXX**

In a sense, England was thankful for Peter because if it wasn't for him, England would never be aware of America's true feelings.

"England, please sing one Christmas carol with everyone!" begged the desperate Finland.

"I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT!" cried England.

Finland impulsively face palmed a piece of paper at England's face.

"Read this and decide whether or not it's worth it." Finland declared.

The writing looked strangely familiar; it belonged to America.

…_especially England…_

It seemed like a simple request to him. As expected from the buffoon for everyone to gather and sing "Kumbayah", but a current of guilt spread into his body like a virus.

Reluctantly, he replied, "I'll do it." He muttered some more, but all in all, he agreed.

**XXX**

It was intended as a joke, but England froze at the mere simplicity America was displaying vulnerably. Never had England experience such a delightful response from the American. Said American grasped England's wrist and dragged him back to his house, skipping, to announce the best Christmas present God could have ever sent to him to his loyal friends waiting back at his cozy home. Before he opened the door, England gave a rapid peck to America on the cheek, and once again, America was a cherry tomato. England thought to himself, "I can get used to this…"


End file.
